


Deal With The Devil

by meefling



Category: Gravity Falls, The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dreams and Nightmares, Supernatural Elements, Will add charas/tags as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meefling/pseuds/meefling
Summary: Doctor Lanyon was just worried for his friend. He did this out of the goodness of his heart. He prayed to God and his prayers were answered. He did not mean any harm.Doctor Lanyon thought he was doing the right thing.





	Deal With The Devil

The wellbeing of Doctor Lanyon’s close friends and relatives was a frequent stress on his mind, lately. His favourite people were aging, contracting diseases, and developing health problems that they of course had him look after. The knowledge of what was slowly killing them was irksome on his nearly middle aged brain.

However, this was nothing compared to the utter lack of knowledge he had on his absolute best friend’s condition.

Surely, Robert knew that Dr. Henry Jekyll had developed a depression after his graduation from university, after his parents had ripped him up about what direction he wanted to take his life in, but he was long over that. The man had also gone into college quite anxious, and Lanyon had helped lift him from those shackles. It appeared now that Henry was retrieving the symptoms of both the depression and the anxiety, and this time he was helpless to stop it.

He knew what had started the illnesses back up, he wasn't an idiot. Ever since one Edward Hyde had been welcomed into Jekyll’s arms, the poor younger man had been plagued more and more by stress, secrecy, paranoia, and even emotional fits.

It was not becoming of a gentleman, even less becoming of a friend of Dr. Lanyon!

The brunet would not stand for his Henry to feel so wretched, but no matter how hard he tried to kick Hyde out of Jekyll’s life, the poor man would insist and insist that Hyde was better than Lanyon said, that he needed the little demon in his life!

And so Robert despaired over the mental and physical well-being of his dearest friend, keeping Henry in his prayers every night.

This evening was no different.

“Dear Lord,” he had begun. “May my friend and partner Henry Jekyll be well soon, and gone of his ailments, and of course his association with men of ill will…” he always found himself starting off with Jekyll, before going on to the remainder his evening prayers.

Robert tucked himself into bed shortly after, relaxing under the warm duvet, and lulling off to sleep.

OoOoO

A golden ocean stretched wide across the horizon, in every direction. Robert found himself standing on the shimmering reflective water, and was firstly in awe, and secondly alarmed.

“What the devil??” He immediately pinched his arm, and felt nothing. No pain. So he was dreaming? In full lucidity? The last time this occurred was once back in college, and before that a few times in childhood. He typically didn't even remember his dreams…

The water rippled beneath his feet, and he saw the rings of movement coming from behind him. Robert turned around in curiosity, and then cried out in fear and nearly fell backwards when he saw a huge tidal wave of gold coloured water towering over him. This was the end times! He was going to die here!

The wave crashed down over him and he found himself sinking down into the water, sucking in a deep lung full of… air. His insane thoughts came to an abrupt end and he felt embarrassed. Right, a dream. He was fine. Sinking to the bottom of an ocean, with water so pigmented he couldn't see, but fine nonetheless.

He continued to sink, or maybe rise, through the liquid around him, and the concept of time vanished to him. It wasn't too long, actually, before he suddenly felt his feet breach into what felt like a tub o quicksand, followed by his legs and torso and arms and head.

The thick atmosphere around him was not opaque like the gold ocean; it was clear, so Robert was able to see again. Trouble was, he received another shock so great it caused him to yelp.

A massive glowing yellow-gold pyramid floated before him, covered in a brick pattern, and decorated with a large, opened cat eye.

“WELL HEY THERE, FRECKLES!” A disembodied voice boomed around him. He yelped again at the voice, which then laughed at him. “DON’T BE SCARED, IT’S ONLY ME!”

Robert opened and closed his mouth several times, in total awe. It took him a minute to collect his words.

“God?” He asked, and later he would feel foolish for addressing God himself in such a blunt way.

The pyramid began to spin in its place, slowly, like it was on display for a crowd at an auction house. “THAT’S ME, BUDDY! NICE TO MEET YA!” A disembodied white glove, which appeared to have an equally disembodied hand filling it, appeared in front of Robert, in a position for Robert to shake.

He bit his tongue before he could make another unbecoming shriek, and quickly reached out to grab the hand and give it a shake. It felt like it was attached to an arm. It unnerved Lanyon.

The hand vanished in a puff of blue smoke. “I HEARD YOU PRAYING REAL LOUDLY TONIGHT. WHAT, SOMETHING WRONG WITH A BUDDY OF YOURS?” God asked. The pyramid before him began to unfold, each of the four triangles keeping the structure sound coming together and overlapping to make one single triangle, which shrunk as it approached the flabbergasted man.

Robert’s mouth did the gaping thing for another second before he babbled out a response. “Why--yes, yes! I, you heard it all, my God, surely I needn't repeat myself?”

The voice resonated a hum around him. “HENRY JEKYLL. HE IS IN DANGER.” The triangle’s black slit eye crinkled at the edges, like it was a smiling eye. “I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT.”

“Really?!” He asked in excitement. Had this not been a dream, his heart would surely be hammering in his chest!

“SURE, CABERNET! I JUST NEED A FAVOUR.” The triangle made a popping sound for each limb that suddenly grew out of it; two pitch black arms on its sides, and two equally black legs out the bottom. The thing wore a bow tie as well as a thin, tall top hat.

Lanyon stood so shocked, he almost forgot to answer the voice. “A favour! I can accomplish anything you need, my God. Anything at all. As long as my friend becomes well again.”

“I LIKE THAT MOTIVATION!” God laughed. “HERE’S THE DEAL. I’M A PRETTY BUSY GUY, AND YOU SEEM LIKE A CAPABLE YOUNG MAN.”

“Young… man?” Lanyon stuttered a bit. He was a few years from his 40s, to be called a young man… But then again, God was centuries old…

“... LENDING YOU SOME OF MY POWER,” God flitted around Lanyon, and the mortal snapped, that was close. He almost missed something important. “SO YOU CAN FIX UP YOUR FRIEND PERSONALLY.” The triangle blinked at him, yet Lanyon could somehow tell it was a wink. “IN RETURN, I’M ASKING YOU THIS; A FORM OF ESCAPISM.”

“Escapism, you say?” Lanyon inquired, happy to get the words out before his feet suddenly came into contact with a floor and he yelped. He had just forgotten he was falling, and now he was on solid ground again, it was a lot for his mind to be occupied with.

“YOU GOT IT!” God laughed, a tinny sound that Lanyon would never imagine God to sound like. “EXISTENCE IS STRESSFUL, I’M SURE YOU UNDERSTAND. ALL I ASK IS OCCASIONAL RENT OF YOUR BODY.”

Lanyon stared, for what felt like very long.

“You want… to rent… my body.” Lanyon repeated.

“LISTEN, MERLOT, IF IT TAKES REPEATING EVERYTHING I SAY FOR YOU TO PROCESS THINGS BETTER, THEN YOU GO FOR IT.” God shrugged… Or, it… looked like a shrug. “IT’S KIND OF ENDEARING.”

Lanyon felt his face heat up and he fidgeted with his fingers.

“I’m sure it goes without saying,” Lanyon began, after some thought. “I have a reputation here. I do not want it sullied in any way, and I’m sure you will carry my body with grace and dignity…”

“SURE WILL,” God said quickly. “I’LL BEHAVE MYSELF. YOU DON’T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT A THING.”

Lanyon felt a pit in his stomach, not like he’d swallowed a pool ball but like one had suddenly appeared in his gut. He swallowed instinctively after the feeling. His mind was so preoccupied with the previous distress over his dearest friend, followed by the shock of being in such a fantastic lucid dream with none other than God himself.

“I suppose that’s not too bad.” Lanyon mulled over. He wasn’t thinking clearly, but right now this felt like a good tradeoff. “I will remain conscious during your stays?”

“SURE WILL.” God did that blink-wink thing again, and Lanyon looked away for a moment. “DO WE HAVE A DEAL?” The black, spindly arm reached forward, and God’s hand ignited in a blue flame, catching Lanyon’s eye.

He followed the hand up the arm with his eyes, and met the God’s eye once more.

“Okay. It’s a deal.” He reached forward and took God’s hand, giving it a firm shake.

Robert Lanyon awoke in a cold sweat in his bed, gasping for breath, as the laughs of his God echoed in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> (firstly hi gf fans who gave this a poke! this webcomic, The Glass Scientists, is a work by Sabrina Cotugno, a former storyboard artist on gravity falls. she worked on star vs as well, and is now working on owl house. check her out!)
> 
> here's the first chapter in a fic that's been bouncing around in my mind for months, i think since the beginning of chapter 6 of the glass scientists! there's a journal 3 cameo on ch 6 p 4 by Lavender's speech bubble, and u can see the open face of the book on p 12 in the first panel
> 
> ANYWAY ever since it occurred to me that i could cross sabrina's old show with her new webcomic, i've wanted to do it. i've had several little ideas but i liked this one the most! so here we go!


End file.
